Horror Visions
Horror visions are event-based hallucinations, which Henry experiences throughout the chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine, even used for unexpectedly startling the player. It is currently unexplained how the hallucinations appear during the events in-game. Locations Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Towards the end of the first chapter after approaching the ritual symbol within the Ritual Room, Henry began experiencing three vision images while the whole room darkens and fogs forming; the first image showing the Ink Machine, the second a wheelchair, and the third of Ink Bendy. CH1_Finale_01.png|The Ink Machine CH1 Finale 02.png|The wheelchair CH1_Finale_03.png|Ink Bendy Chapter 2: The Old Song A vision effect occurs briefly when crushing the Miner Searcher to death with the falling wooden crate within the flooded sewers. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall After the boss fight against the Searcher Boss, a startling vision effect will occur upon killing the Searcher Boss. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders There are more visions happening when Henry travels further to next locations in progress. Inside the Archives, pushing three books from the bookshelves before doing two others in order to open the door to the cavern will cause Henry to experience a brief hallucination-like event: numerous vault lids opening and closing wildly, along with lanterns and the ceiling chandelier lamp swaying. Another vision-like event will occur within the hallway to the spiral stairway. Henry witnesses numerous inky arms of the Lost Ones with grasping hands sprouting from both walls of the hallway. After the vision ends, the Ink Machine is seen briefly descending by chains far ahead around the spiral stairways. A series of visions occur once again from the Maintenance room, seen as soon as Ink Bendy bursts through the sealed valve door to fight the Projectionist. The flashes, when slowed down, show Bendy in different stages of fighting the Projectionist and will end after Ink Bendy decapitates the Projectionist. Finally, another vision can be found as a form of a secret. The player must kill Piper, Fisher, Striker, Bertrum, and Brute Boris by throwing the empty Bacon Soup cans in weapon type. Successfully doing so will cause the horror vision to trigger while Brute Boris is dying. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The final horror vision will occur when killing the Sammy Searcher, a secret type of Searcher appeared in Administration Maze toward the Lobby. A similar vision effect occurs during Beast Bendy's death. Trivia * The wheelchair seen in its hallucination image in Chapter 1 apparently belongs to Joey Drew seen in his apartment, except it is completely in sepia colors. ** Because the vision image wasn't updated for the release of Chapter 4, the ceiling has the same texture as the floor like it was in the older update. * In Chapter 1's first remastered update where the visions are introduced, both vision images for the Ink Machine and Ink Bendy are different until the release of Chapter 4 where their model get heavily redesigned. Old-Ink-Machine-vision.png|Earlier version of the Ink Machine vision image. Old-Bendy-vision.png|Earlier version of the vision image for Ink Bendy. * During the resurrection sequence of Henry inside the ink tunnel after getting killed, the horror vision effect is activated, that can be seen if the player hack the game to exit the tunnel. ** If exiting the game to the menu while inside the ink tunnel before coming out of the Bendy statue, the "Sketches" track for the main menu and even all tracks when continuing gameplay will play in an extreme slow-down pitch. Audio Category:Secrets Category:Events